


Divine white oak

by lida_sen



Category: Naruto, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, The White Oak is a God Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lida_sen/pseuds/lida_sen
Summary: It travels through the universe in a meteor shower.





	Divine white oak

It travels through the universe in a group of meteors. While it lacks real consciousness and senses, it has impressions about the surroundings. The place (planet, feeding ground) it arrives at is sufficient.  


The growth is slower than is should be, its height is the same as the neighboring trees and there is not enough blood in the soil; something hampers the development. It is connected to the earth, the planet and nature; but not completely.  


‘Magic’ its leaves whisper.  


Sunlight bathes its leaves and branches, purple flowers bloom at its base and time flies.  


* * *

  
Moving not-trees move to the territory and they multiply. ‘Humans’ it reads from the ground. The blood is still not enough but it flows every time the silver orb is full in the sky. Other humans come, and then something happens. Something… bad.  


Its slowly gathering power is called upon, and six being is connected to it, sucking the energy from it. It is not enough for these leeches, they have the nerve to burn it down! Like that could destroy it! A sapling is already planted by a human, somewhere safe. The connection still exists between the tree and the beings, even if the body is new.  


As time goes by the beings (‘Vampires’ the wind rustles) are branching like reversed roots, limiting its growth to the gigantic tree it should be to release seeds to the ever-spreading darkness, to consume more worlds.  


* * *

  
Seasons change, and it is worshipped, cut, regrown from saplings and cut again, in a never-ending cycle. There are pieces of it travelling far away, leaving the tree, and a huge chunk of its former incarnation is close by.  


Then one and another and again another one of the draining root system is cut – the last one is the biggest – and it can develop again. There are a lot of humans and the soil is drenched in blood.  


The time of bearing a fruit is coming closer.  


* * *

  
On the Ancestral plane and the Other side spirits of long dead witches shudder as the balance of nature, Earth itself is endangered. A God Tree arrived, and they didn’t know about it! The existence of Original vampires and their sire lines delayed the growth of the tree, which would slowly drain and kill the planet.  


The Mikaelsons have a special connection to the tree, so they must not be harmed, even the dead must be resurrected.  


A new balance must be maintained.  


* * *

  
Hope deserves her name more than his parents could ever understand. The New Orleans witches would sacrifice their own life to save hers.


End file.
